The present invention relates to lubrication progressive divider valves and particularly to a modular filter section for a lubrication progressive divider valve assembly. Lubrication progressive divider valves are hydraulically controlled lube oil distributors for injecting small amounts of lubrication sequentially to plural lubrication destinations such as parts to a single machine or multiple machines. A lubrication distributor valve is disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,425; 5,480,004; and 4,572,331. According to the embodiments disclosed in these patents, a modular design is employed for manufacturing flexibility to provide delivered lubrication for multiple users wherein the number of users can be changed easily by adding or subtracting valve modules. Each valve module is separated into a base block and a spool block, connected by bolts. The modules are connected in series with end modules being specialized. At one end is an inlet module and at the other end is a closure module.
In current practice, an in-line filter is installed in the tubing upstream of the lubrication progressive divider valve. This filter treats or cleans the lubricant being supplied to the divider valve. This filter is a potential source of leaks as it is jointed into the piping and is costly to provide and install due to the fact that it is a separately connected item.